A typical oil pan is disposed beneath a cylinder block and crank shaft of an internal combustion engine. Such an oil pan is configured to receive oil that drains or is otherwise exhausted from the cylinder block and the crank shaft and/or main bearings that support the crank shaft. The oil collects in a sump of the oil pan and is then pumped from a sump pick-up location into a lubrication system associated with the engine. The oil pan may also be provided with a horizontal baffle that inhibits oil from moving away from the pick-up location during high acceleration (i.e., “high G”) vehicle maneuvers, such as sudden turning, acceleration, or braking events.
The horizontal baffle may require a two-piece construction of the oil pan. The horizontal baffle is effective in limiting “sloshing” of oil during high acceleration maneuvers, but also delays the return of the oil into the sump for redistribution to the engine. The oil collects on top of the horizontal baffle and can become entrained in the crankshaft windage, which slows the flow of oil draining into the sump after it has been discharged by the engine.